Spiritual Elemental Attacks
The power to release/use spiritual elements to various attacks. Sub-power of Spiritual Element Manipulation. Variation of Elemental Attacks. Also Called *Anima/Astral Element/Elemental Attacks *Ectoplasmic/Ghostly Element/Elemental Attacks *Phantasmal/Phantom Element/Elemental Attacks *Soul/Spirit Element/Elemental Attacks Capabilities The user can release/use spiritual elements to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. Applications *'Expanding Spiritual Elemental Bolts:' Project respective spiritual element that expands rapidly on contact with an object. *'Formulated Spiritual Elemental Blasts:' Release blasts of respective spiritual element in a form of a creature or object. *'Hand Blasts:' Release spiritual elemental blasts from hands. *'Hidden Attacks:' Channel attacks through a medium. *'Missile Generation:' Create missiles of respective spiritual element. *'Omnidirectional Spiritual Elemental Waves:' Send out a wave of respective spiritual element in all directions. *'Optic Blasts:' Emit respective spiritual element from one's eyes. *'Reflective Attacks:' Release attacks of spiritual element that can bounce off of any surface. *'Scatter Shot:' Release respective spiritual element blasts that split into multiple fragments. *'Spiritual Elemental Ball Projection:' Create and launch spheres of respective spiritual element. *'Spiritual Elemental Beam Emission:' Release beams of a respective spiritual element. *'Spiritual Elemental Blast:' Release respective spiritual element over a specific target area. *'Spiritual Elemental Bolt Projection:' Release low powered projectiles of respective element. *'Spiritual Elemental Bomb Generation:' Create bombs/explosions of respective spiritual element. *'Spiritual Elemental Breath:' Discharge respective spiritual element from the mouth. *'Spiritual Elemental Bullet Projection:' Fire in short sequence over a wide area. *'Spiritual Elemental Cutting': Use respective spiritual element to cut opponents. *'Spiritual Elemental Infusion:' Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with respective spiritual element. *'Spiritual Elemental Pillar Projection:' Project spiritual elemental pillars. *'Spiritual Elemental Spike Projection:' Project spiritual element spikes. *'Spiritual Elemental Vortex Creation:' Create spiral/vortex of respective spiritual element. *'Spiritual Elemental Wave Emission:' Send out a wave of respective spiritual element that repels everything. *'Sword Beam Emission:' Release respective spiritual element blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons. *'Wave Motion Blast:' Launch a massive wave of respective spiritual element. *'Zap:' A tiny short release of spiritual element to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive. Associations *Elemental Attacks *Elemental Manipulation *Spiritual Element Manipulation *Spiritual Force Manipulation Limitations *Users of Elemental Absorption/Elemental Negation/Elemental Resistance/Soul Energy Absorption/Spiritual Negation *Users may require outside source of spiritual elemental energy/power to create a blasts. *Users may not be immune to effects of own blast. *Firing may be involuntary reaction, or released in constant stream. *Users will be exhausted when too much energy is used. *Users may be over-charged/wounded if too much spiritual energy is used at once. *Users need control to avoid unnecessary destruction. Known Users Gallery Yamamoto Unleashes His Flames.png| Wielding the power of Ryujin Jakka, Yamamoto (Bleach) can generate intense spiritual flames capable of incinerating everything. Nejibana.gif|Kaien Shiba's Zanpakuto, Nejibana (Bleach) showcasing its power to generate spiritual water. Toshiro Hyorinmaru.gif|Tōshirō Hitsugaya (Bleach) showcasing Hyorinmaru's Shikai state, a dragon made of spiritual ice and water. Tobiume.gif|Momo Hinamori (Bleach) showcasing her Zanpakutō's ability to generate explosive spiritual fire balls to block a enemy attack. Hifuki no Kodzuchi.gif|Love's Zanpakutō, Tengumaru (Bleach) showing its flame powers via its Hifuki no Kodzuchi technique. Cascada1.gif|Tier Harribel (Bleach) has the ability to generate large amounts of spiritual water for various attacks such as Cascada. 548The Heat.png|Bazz B (Bleach), as Sternritter "H", the Heat, has the power to generate spiritual fire. 582Candice's Spirit Weapon.png|Candice Catnipp (Bleach), as Sternritter "T", the Thunderbolt, has the ability to generate powerful spiritual lightning bolts. Yhwach Darkness.png|After absorbing the Soul King, Yhwach (Bleach) constantly oozes spiritual darkness that he can use for a variety of attacks. File:Danny_phantom_ghost_flame.jpg|Danny (Danny Phantom) creates two ectoplasmic fire balls. Charlotte Big Mom Linlin (One Piece) thunderbolt.png|Using the power of Zeus, Big Mom (One Piece) smashed Vinsmoke Judge with a mighty bolt of spiritual lightning. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Projection Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Soul Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Elemental Combat Category:Common Powers